


YAAAAS

by orphan_account



Category: Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Weird, translator, yaaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havve Hogan learns a new word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YAAAAS

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to commandermeouch.tumblr.com for inspiring me to write this.

Doctor Sung handed the translators to everyone, pushing a button on each of them to turn them on. He began explaining what they were.

“ **Alright, just put it on, and you'll be able to speak and understand English,”** he explained to them in an intergalactic language they all knew.

“ **On? Where?** ” Commander Meouch asked, his voice soft, almost quiet enough that no one could hear him.

“ **Stick it in your ear, goddammit!** ” Doc Sung said, a bit annoyed. He watched as Meouch and Phobos put in their translators, nodding his head and smiling like a mad scientist.

A loud buzzing began echoing through the room. “ **Shit!** ” Doc Sung yelled. “ **Havve! Havve! Stop!** ” He screamed, running over to the robot who was smashing the translator into the side of his head.

Sighing angrily, he examined the area where Havve hit himself multiple times. “ **You don't have ears...** ” He said quietly, ashamed that he forgot this vital piece of information. He had it written down somewhere to make a special earpiece for Havve, but he must've left it in space somewhere.

Commander Meouch let out a laugh, and said something that roughly translated to, “ **No shit, Sherlock.** ”

Doc Sung dropped the translator into Havve's mouth, and smiled. “Alright, can everyone understand me?”

“Yeah,” Lord Phobos said loudly, adjusting the earpiece in his helmet. “I-I mean, yeah. Damn.”

“Turn the _volume down, asshole,_ ” Meouch said in a completely new voice. His once soft voice was now louder, and more sarcastic-sounding.

“How?” He screamed. Doctor Sung walked over, fixing the volume on the translator.

“Good?” He asked.

“...Good,” Phobos said in a quieter tone. Doctor Sung turned to Havve, who watched the three adjust their translators.

“How ya doin?” Sung asked. Havve nodded. He felt like he could talk, but he didn't feel like joining in, so he just walked away. Doctor Sung stood there awkwardly before nodding. “Well, alright!”

 

~

 

“Welcome, my friends, to TORONTO!” Doctor Sung screamed as people watched.

“What _the fuck_ is a 'Toronto'?” Meouch asked, one hand on his hip. Phobos hit Meouch's side.

“It's where we are, ASSHOLE,” Phobos explained. Sung nodded, smiling proudly. They all noticed the people staring at them, and Havve walked a bit forward, towards a group of teenagers. He listened to the way they spoke. Was that how humans talked? Turning back to the other three, Phobos poked his shoulder.

“You alright there?” He asked. Havve nodded.

“YAAAAS,” Havve exclaimed loudly, causing everyone around them to jump.

 

~

 

“He _will not_ stop saying it!” Commander Meouch whispered to Sung.

“I know, but what are we gonna-” Sung began to say when Havve walked into the room. Both Meouch and Sung turned around quickly, leaning up against each other and smiling. “Havve!”

It was silent for a moment. Havve stood there, staring the two down, before suddenly screeching, “YAAAAS!”

“Oh my god...” Commander Meouch whispered to himself before Doc Sung slapped his arm.

“Hey, Havve,” Sung smiled, walking over to his robot friend. “I think it's time we had a talk...”

“YAAAAS?” He asked enthusiastically, but with curiosity. Sung walked him over to the couch and sat down with him.

“We...we really need you to stop saying 'YAAAAS'...” Sung said to him. Havve tipped his head to the side. “Don't be mad, but we all think that, possibly, you need to expand your vocabulary?”

“Expand...vocabulary?” Havve asked.

“Yes! Like that! Can you do that?” Sung asked him, patting him on the shoulder. Havve looked down at the floor. “Havve, can you do th-”

“YAAAAS!” Havve exclaimed, standing up and running to the computer to type in dictionary.com.


End file.
